One More Touch
by Lynn Saunders
Summary: He thinks, not for the first time, that if he could only have one more touch...


Title: One More Touch  
Author: Lynn Saunders  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/lynnsaundersfanfic  
Email: lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
Rating: PG-13  
Classification: MSR, "Ice" missing scene, heavy on the "Pilot"   
references  
Spoilers: "Ice" and "Pilot"  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance, Challenge Fic  
Summary: He thinks, not for the first time, that if he could   
only have one more touch...  
Date Completed: 03-28-03  
  
Author's Notes:   
*This is my very first challenge fic! It was written in response   
to the UST challenge posted at Haven earlier this evening. The goal   
was to write a UST story for any pairing. Also, authors were   
to aim for 310 words. Oops! I accidentally extended that to 663   
(according to MS Word, anyway). The UST is there, though. ;)  
  
Special Thanks:  
Candy-coated Mulders to Carol for providing unsolicited turbo-  
beta. You are awesome!  
  
FEEDBACK: I am not above begging! All feedback is delighted   
over immediately, then saved for later wallowing. No, really.   
I promise.  
lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Mulder and Scully are the   
property of Chris Carter and 1013. A break from work is   
the only thing I am gaining from writing fan fiction.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
One More Touch  
by Lynn Saunders  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In darkness, in solitude, he finds it difficult to keep his mind   
reined in on the tight leash that professionalism demands. Inevitably,   
as he huddles against the cold wall of the storage room, his   
thoughts turn to the predominant subject of his late-night musings,   
what he thinks about while lying all alone on the stiff leather of   
his couch.   
  
Scully.  
  
The situations change, but the focus of his fantasies remains the   
same, has been the same since the night that she knocked anxiously  
on his motel room door in the rain.  
  
'I want you to look at something.' Her voice comes back to him,   
crystal-clear in the deafening silence of his make-shift cell,   
and it becomes obvious that this is the avenue he will   
explore tonight.   
  
Slowly, he replays the event in his mind, carefully picking apart   
the scene and savoring the elements, allowing the images to   
permeate his consciousness the way a good tequila floods the   
senses. He remembers the contrast of her ivory skin against the   
deep red of her robe, and her fiery hair, curled slightly from   
the rain. He remembers the way her fingers shook as she untied   
the knot, and the depth of trust in her eyes as she allowed the   
material to slip from her shoulders. He remembers the glow of   
candlelight on the planes and curves of her body, and his   
intense relief when he realized that she was not in danger   
(thank God for mosquitoes). But, above all, he remembers the   
slide of his fingers against the soft skin of her lower back,   
and the way her small form melded against his when he held her   
in his arms.  
  
He thinks, not for the first time, that if he could only have one   
more touch, one more chance to feel her warm skin on his, he would   
be able to clear his mind of these fantasies for good. Just one   
more caress...  
  
Suddenly, the large door in front of him creaks open, and she steps   
through the doorway. The blinding light from the hallway frames her,   
making her look like some sort of benevolent deity. His guardian   
angel.  
  
He jumps to his feet, shielding his eyes as they adjust to the glare.  
  
"It's just you?"  
  
"Yes," she answers as the door slams shut behind her. She quickly   
locates the light switch.  
  
"It's one of them."   
  
"No one's been killed since you've been in here."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We found a way to kill it. Two worms in one host will kill each   
other."  
  
"You give me one worm, you'll infect me."  
  
"If that's true, then why didn't you let us inspect you?"  
  
"I would have but you pulled a gun on me. Now, I don't trust them.   
I wanted to trust you."  
  
"Okay, but now they're not here."  
  
He turns, showing her the same level of trust that she gave him all   
those months ago, and allows her to check for signs of infection.   
When she is satisfied, she releases him and turns to leave.   
  
He should simply follow her. He wants to follow her, but his body   
does not obey. Instead, he grabs her, rather forcefully if her   
startled gasp is any indication.   
  
He finds himself pulling the fabric of her shirt down, revealing her   
soft neck. He can't help but enjoy the feel of her skin under his,   
can't resist allowing his fingers to linger ever-so-slightly longer   
than necessary, and can't deny the zing of electricity that   
travels through him when he is close to her. Though he understands   
the dire nature of their present situation, for the briefest moment   
one thought forces itself to the forefront of his mind. He   
realizes that his desire for her will never be quenched, but will   
keep building and building until one or both of them can no longer   
stand it. And he knows from the barely-audible catch in her breath   
as his thumb skims the graceful arch of her neck that she feels it   
too.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com 


End file.
